Escaping the Past
by Gabby Velasquez
Summary: Draco Malfoy disappeared from the wizarding world. He has now made a life for himself in muggle London. What happens when nineteen years later, he reappears with his muggle wife and half-blood children? It's time for Draco and Scorpius to prove how different the Malfoy family has become.


**Chapter 1: Prologue **

**Summary: Draco Malfoy disappeared from the wizarding world. He has now made a life for himself in muggle London. What happens when nineteen years later, he reappears with his muggle wife and half-blood children?**

**Disclaimer: Is my name JK Rowling? I did not think so...**

* * *

Draco Malfoy never thought his life would come to this. No, he had much different expectations of his future, and not once did he imagine that he would be sitting in his room, packing up his things. He felt very resolute at this very moment, knowing that his father was in Azkaban and his mother was silently sleeping in the other room. He felt bad about leaving her like this, but if he could count on Potter, than his father would be out and his mum would have someone to cope with _this._ She would surely become quite distraught when she wakes up to find her son gone from the confines of the manor.

He had made this decision about a week ago. He had witnessed that Potter, Weasel and Granger celebrating wholeheartedly the fall of the Dark Lord. He should have been happy too, rejoicing; Voldemort was dead. But he could only feel deep sadness as he looked upon the family of red heads who, though mourning their losses, knew that they could finally live out the rest of their lives in peace. He knew it would never be so simple for him, because of what he had done. The Malfoy name would never be respected in the wizarding world again, and that was partly his fault. The majority of it lied on Lucius Malfoy's shoulders, but Draco had taken a small part in it as well. He grew up the perfect pureblood son, making an enemy out of Potter, and becoming a deatheater like his father. He did not want to, but it was expected of him, and his father was not one to shy away from beatings that would remind him of what he had to act like. And despite the fact that no, he did not kill Dumbledore as asked, and yes, his mother saved Potter's life, that would never change the opinions made by the rest of the wizarding world.

Malfoy is no longer a name he could take pride in, and it would not allow Draco to live his life to the fullest, especially in the wizarding world. No one would bother to give him a job, and his friends would be very scarce. His children would be ridiculed for the actions committed by him and his family, which was something he did not want. As a Malfoy, he had no place in this world of magic. But maybe, in the muggle world, he could stand a chance.

Thus his decision was made. He decided at that moment, when he was watching Granger snog the Weasel, to go against everything he had ever known. And now, as he packed the few things in his room that didn't scream wizard, he went against his upbringing. His parents would be very disappointed in him if they knew he was about to become a muggle. He knew it would take some time, but he was sure that he would learn to forget all the pureblood crap his parents had taught him.

He found himself giving his room a finale look as he stood by the door with his things. He looked at the green walls and the green curtains and the green bedspread, and thought, green had never been his favourite colour, despite the fact that his room was covered in it. He took a glance at the moving poster of Puddlemere United that hung above his bed and sighed. He would not be playing Quidditch for some time if not ever again. He realized that his room looked too cold for a child. No family pictures adorned the walls, and the dressers were bare, gathering dust. This just further reminded him of why he was leaving. This house held too many bad memories, and he that by leaving, no child would had to grow up in it ever again.

He stepped out into the hallway and gently closed the door. As he walking by he stopped and stared at his mother's door. He would miss her the most. She had been the only one who loved him and accepted him his whole life. She protected him at all costs; she took the beatings from his fathers that were meant for Draco. He knew she would be safe though, his father would not dare hurt her due to the fact that he would earn himself a trip to Azkaban. Draco decided not to waste time thinking more about it and continued his way downstairs. He would have to disapparate outside, there were too many wards guarding the home. He was just about to reach the front door when he heard a sound behind him. He turned on his heel, wand at the ready when he noticed it was one of the house elves, Jinxy he thought it was.

Jinxy squealed at the sight of his way and he quickly put it away. "Shh Jinxy, don't worry!" Draco said.

Jinxy calmed down some, "What is Master Draco doing? Mistress Malfoy will not be pleased!"

"I'm leaving. Do not tell my mother you saw me, do not tell anyone! It's very important, and be quiet!" Draco shouted in a whisper. The house elf could ruin his plans. If she got loud, his mother would be down in a second.

"I'm sorry Master Draco! Do not worry, Jinxy will not tell!" He sighed in relief; he would not be given away. "But Master Draco, when will you be back?"

He walked to the door and opened it. He looked back a Jinxy, "If all goes according to plan; never." And with that Draco walked out the door and disaparated, hoping to never see Malfoy Manor again.

* * *

Word got out that Draco Malfoy had disappeared. Narcissa Malfoy hired all the back people to find out what happened to him. She never considered the possibility that he would leave the house on his own accord, and thought someone must have kidnapped him. But no sign of a struggle was apparent in this bedroom, and no one cared enough about the Malfoy boy to investigate further than that. Most thought, good riddance, that is one less deatheater scum to take care of.

* * *

Draco had a very hard time adjusting to the muggle world. At first, when he disaparated into London, he did not know where to go. He had no muggle money, no place to stay, and he was getting very hungry. He spent about two hours wandering the streets, observing the muggles' and how they acted. He found them quite strange, their clothes were very odd, and most of them talked into small devices that he would later learn were called cell phones. Another strange feeling was that no one stared at him, well a few did, he still had on his wizard robes, but most just passed by him without a second look. Draco guessed he was used to people starring at him with hate filled eyes. But it was nice not to be starred at. No one knew him, therefore no one could judge him.

It was about two in the morning when is struck him that he should have thought his plan out more. As he watched the muggles step into four-wheeled _things, _and go to sleep in their apartments, he realized he knew no one and had no connections. He might as well be a lost squib in a crowd of wizards. He tiredly sat on the edge of the sidewalk, unaware of the puddle of water lying by his feet.

As he sat there trying to decide his next move, one of the _things _(Draco knew he would have to figure out what those were called) came by and splashed the puddle of water all over him. Draco jumped up and backed away in surprise as the thing stopped in front of him. The door of the thing opened and a boy about Draco's age came out.

"Oh bloody hell mate, I'm sorry!" The boy stood beside Draco, who was trying to shake the water off, making weird hand motions. He was wearing some kind of dressy trousers with a white button up shirt. His hair was brown and very messy. Draco was about to say something spiteful, but thought better of it. It would not be a good first encounter with a muggle.

"It's alright," Draco said, but the boy continued to ramble. "Its' just that my mind was on something else and you were just sitting there! I didn't see you until it happened! Oh bullocks, look at you! You're soaking!"

Draco thought that if the guy did not stop talking, then he would say something very unpleasant. "Look mate, its' _alright_!" Draco said more loudly. The guy stopped talking and looked at him incredulously, "What were you even doing there? You could have been run over!"

Draco maid a mental note to not sit by sidewalks again and thought of a reply. "I was just, um, thinking" It sounded very unsure but Draco did not know what would be accepted as normal in the muggle world.

The guy shook his head, "That's crazy mate. Next time, think inside of a cafe, not on the sidewalk." The guy laughed at him and Draco cracked a smile. He took the edge of his shirt and squeezed some of the water out. A breeze blew by, and he realized it was very cold. He let out a shiver.

The guy seemed to notice this. "Mate, I really am sorry. I owe you, I know what it's like to be almost run over by cars and get soaking wet. How about I give you a ride to your place, looks like you need it eh?" Draco looked at him and did not know what to say. This boy was a complete stranger and he did not know if he could be trusted. He did not even know his name!

"I don't even know your name; you don't know mine, why would you help a complete stranger?" Draco was very curious as to why the muggle would help him. For all he knew, Draco could be a serial killer. And yet, here he was, offering an unknown man a ride to home he did not have.

"I think it's good to help a stranger every once in a while. I'm David Smith." David held his hand out for Draco to shake. He took it, "Draco Malfoy."

David cracked a smile. "That must have been a tough name growing up with. Kind of funny don't ya' think?"

Draco gave him a confused look. "Seems pretty normal to me."

David let out a chuckle this time. "Have it your way then. Come on, lets' get in my car and you can tell me where you live."

_So that's way it's called, _Draco thought to himself. One muggle mystery solved, about a million more to answer. David got into the driver's seat and Draco followed to the other side where he guessed he was supposed to sit. David asked, "Where to?"

Draco froze mentally. He sure was stupid to get in the man's car when he was homeless. He did not know what to tell David. Draco really should have thought this out more, planned a place to stay. David looked at him expectantly and Draco decided to just tell him the truth. The worst thing that could happen was that David threw him out of the car.

Draco rubbed the back of his head, "Funny thing, you see, I don't really have anywhere to go. I don't have a house, I'm not even from here!" Draco panicked inside a little, really wondering what was going through his mind when he decided to leave home unprepared.

David looked on him in shock. "You mean you have any money? Nothing?"

Draco shook his head. He needed to explain this but without revealing the truth. "I ran away from home, my parent's disowned me. All I've got are the clothes on my back."

David sighed. "Oh bugger, you're in trouble." They sat in quite for a few seconds, and Draco thought of what he could say. David was sure to just leave him here. After a few more minutes David spoke. "Look, you seem like a good guy, you're what, 17?" Draco nodded and David continued. "How 'bout you spend the night at my place?"

Draco had not expected that. Draco looked at him, trying to see if he was joking. You may wonder why Draco would think so lowly of David. It's because had Draco been David, he would not even have stopped the car to say sorry in the first place. Draco realized how selfish that made him, how much that made him like his father. He saw the distinct difference between David and him, because David sat there, his eyes showing genuine kindness. That was something no one had ever looked at him with, except his mother.

"You'd really do that for me? Let me stay I mean. I can't repay you." Draco told David.

David did not even give his answer a thought. "Yes, I would do that. I was raised on common kindness, and it doesn't matter if you can't repay me. All I need to know is that I'm not going to let a boy become homeless."

Draco was going to remark how David didn't look much older than him but instead said, "Thank you." He did not know what else to say, just thanks.

David smiled, "No problem now put on your seatbelt. We wouldn't want to crash and have you flung from your seat would we?" Draco then discovered the importance of the belt by his shoulder.

* * *

David had let Draco stay the night. The next morning David made him breakfast and Draco discovered the toaster and the coffee-maker. He almost burned himself, but realized he liked milk with his coffee. David lent Draco some of his own clothes since according to him they were too weird for London.

David had then taken Draco out to look for a job. Draco learned that David was in studying to become an architect, but worked at a pub to pay his rent and tuition. He took Draco to meet his boss who decided that Draco seemed fit enough to work. That's how Draco got his first muggle job.

David let Draco stay at his apartment until he could get his own. Draco learned a lot of muggle things living with him, and after admitting he didn't know how to drive a car, David taught him and he got his licence. David became one of Draco's only friends in muggle London, and he would always remember the help David provided for him. Draco would be forever in debt to him.

Soon Draco got his own place. It was a flat near the pub and David's apartment. It was small, but affordable, considering that Draco's job at the bar didn't make that much. Draco knew he would need to do something about his education, try to get into a school and learn something. One day David was asking Draco whether he was good at math, but Draco didn't know what math was. David explained it was counting (he sure did give Draco a weird look about that) and he realized it was a lot like arithmancy. He remember it being one of his best subjects, and David told him his dad had an accounting position open at his company and encouraged Draco to go for it. Someone must have loved him because he surprisingly got the job.

Draco was settling into the muggle world splendidly. He rarely used magic, but kept his wand with him at all times, just in case. He learned to enjoy football very much, even if you were kicking the ball instead of hitting it on a broom. He loved driving, and knew he would never live without a TV again (how he possibly survived without one, he'll never know). David even helped him get a cell phone.

Draco made more friends besides David, he even dated a few girls. Every time he dated one he thought was his parents would say, what the wizarding world would say. Draco Malfoy dating muggle girls! New headline for the Daily Profit! But, he didn't care. He was much more successful and had much for friends in the muggle world than he ever had in the wizarding world.

Sometimes though, Draco would miss his mother deeply. She had been the only one to stand by him his entire life, she taught him to be soft and to care for others, even though he hid that side of himself from others. But he knew that even though he couldn't be with her, he could make her more proud in the muggle world. He could put those teachings of hers to good use, and become the Draco Malfoy that was hidden away by his father's cruelness.

Girl's definitely liked him more in the muggle world. Sure he had plenty of lady friends at Hogwarts, but most of them were clingy purebloods like Pansy. Not many of the girl's in the other houses wanted much to do with him because of his superior act. But, in the muggle world he did not have to put up with that act, any all types of girls became attracted to him. However, none of them were the right girl. He told this to David once, and he told him he must be crazy, to have so many girls pining for you, but not being able to appreciate it.

After about two years pretending to be a muggle in muggle London, Draco had met the perfect girl. David sister, Lila had come to visit for the first time. She had just finished her trip through South America when he first met her. She had dark hair and her skin was lightly tanned due to her weeks in the sun. She had gorgeous green eyes, and when Draco first caught sight of them he thought she was the most beautiful muggle he had ever seen.

She was majoring in anthropology, and loved touring the world. Draco was always entranced by the stories she told about the places she had been to. She had stayed for a few days before heading back to school in Ireland. After that Draco stopped dating, Lila had spoiled him for all other women. When David first realized that Draco was head over heels for his sister he had dumped a bottle of beer on his head. For some reason the smell was very hard to wash off.

Lila kept visiting, and as she and Draco got to know each other better, she visited much more frequently, until one day, after graduating, she moved to London. During her first week there, Draco had finally asked her out on an official date. David really had a spazz after that.

When Draco and Lila had been dating for five months, he knew it was getting very serious. They had moved in together and he was positive that she was the one he was going to marry some day. He never thought he would end up falling in love with a muggle, but Lila was the most perfect creature he had ever beheld. So on the first night together in their new flat he told her. Everything. From his upbringing, to his days at Hogwarts to his part in the Great War.

To say she was shocked was an understatement. She had screamed at him a bit, cried about betrayal, screamed some more when he told her that she couldn't tell David, and then told Draco to sleep on the couch. She did not speak to him at all the next day and Draco sulked, thinking he had just ruined the muggle life he had made for himself. He had gone to a bar on the outskirts of London and drank his sorrows. When he came home, Lila was not there and he fell asleep in the bathtub, hoping to Merlin that she would forgive him for his past.

Lila had not come back until the next afternoon. When she had entered the house Draco did not know whether to scream at her, or kiss her until she forgave him. He was just so relieved to see her back, it was like he could breathe right again. She had told him to sit on the couch because they had to talk. Draco was sure that at that moment, Lila was going to break up with him. But she did the exact opposite.

Lila had apologized for acting the way she had, and for leaving him without a moment's notice. She had been in great shock, but realized that it was childish of her. She had spent the night at her friends' place, where they convinced her that whatever happened between them was something that could not get in the way. She told him that his past was just his past, and that she loved him, and that she knew he was different. She told him that she did not care if he was a wizard, it was actually very cool to her, and she promised to keep it a secret and not let it break them apart. He had thanked and kissed her profusely after that, along with a few other things, and for the next few weeks, showed Lila the magic he had.

After that night, their relationship was stronger than ever. Lila enjoyed Draco tales of Hogwarts, about Quidditch and his mother. He was ever thankful that he finally had someone to talk about his past life with. Lila consoled him when he missed his mother, when he explained the terrible things he had to do to please Voldemort. He told it when she made fun of his name, said that he was being unimaginative and may have been better off known as Tom Riddle. That had made him laugh and remember the fact that he was dead and would never be able to touch his muggle life.

Four months later, he proposed to Lila. By then David had accepted the fact that Lila and Draco were forever an item, and had congratulated them both when Lila had said yes. Six months after that, they were married and a year after that, Scorpius Malfoy was born.

When Draco laid eyes on his newborn son, he knew that leaving the wizarding world was the best choice of his life. If he had not left, he would never have met David, his best friend, Lila, the love his life or have had Scorpuis. Draco knew that this tiny little baby that was wriggling in his arms was the only good that came from him. Draco knew that Scorpius would one day go to Hogwarts, and he promised himself and his son that he would be the best father. Draco would show him the love his father never gave him, and raise him without hate, without prejudice, so that when the time came, the world would love Scorpius as much as his father and mother loved him. Scorpius would have the childhood that Draco never had, and would grow up to be better than him. That's all Draco would ever want, for Scorpius to be the boy Draco never was.

* * *

**Okay, so that was the first chapter! The next one should be out soon. Remember that this story will be more than just Draco's return to the wizarding world, married to a muggle, but will also focus greatly on the Next Generation, Expect lots of Scorpius, Albus and Rose! Please review, don't be ashamed to tell me anything I've done wrong, its a great help. By the way, I've tried to edit this to the best of my ability but I don't have a beta reader, therefore if you see some spelling/grammar mistakes, forgive me! WOW...this was more than 4000 words, but the next chapter is for sure to be much more!**


End file.
